


The Game

by luciusmistress



Series: Fun at the Hub [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciusmistress/pseuds/luciusmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Jack has developed the Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of MMoM 2013. I'm going to have all team members do it somewhere in the Hub. ;) Never got further, but am continuing in 2014.

Jack looked around the morgue, trying to remember which spot he had left hidden from the cameras. It was a security risk, of course, creating blind spots, but Jack was all for taking risks. That was how he had invented the Game.

The rules had been developed over more than a century, becoming more elaborate every year. Not only were the dates now set, but places as well. The time of day added a random element to the system, affecting the next location, which in turn affected the date. Sometimes both were so risky that it was a miracle he had never been caught. But the risk of discovery was, of course, the fun bit.

So, the morgue. Not the most stimulating of places, unless you were into stuff even Jack frowned upon. Banishing the thought, he walked up to the wall where the door was. The corner closest to the door, the one you could see into before you opened the door more than a hand's width. In other words, the safest spot to leave unguarded. He wasn't an idiot, after all.

Jack smiled. The camera blind spots were cheating, of course. Even when playing against himself, Jack loved to cheat.

Leaning against the wall, Jack closed his eyes and concentrated on his favourite fantasy. 

***

Tosh was disgusted with herself. She should close the monitor and get back to work. In fact, she should have done that the first time. Working out Jack's system and realigning the cameras had definitely been crossing the line.

But Tosh couldn't help herself. It was too fascinating, figuring out the pattern in Jack's wanking habits. Not to mention watching the act itself. 

She had never harboured sexual feelings towards Jack the way nearly everyone seemed to. He was gorgeous, of course, but not quite Tosh's type. At least that was what she told herself. The shiver she could not suppress when she watched Jack take his cock in hand and begin to stroke was a perfectly normal reaction. She was a fully functional woman, after all, and she'd been celibate for way too long.

That was what she kept telling herself.


End file.
